Looking good
by Dellinah
Summary: Honey Lemon records a video as she and her friends get ready to go to a wedding. It can't be that chaotic... Or can it? (Drabble/One-Shot)


**Quick thing I wrote as a distraction after hours of studying. Just a drabble to show how it would be if the main characters were trying to get dressed together. Takes places between the meeting and the showcase.**

 **Well, enjoy! First time writing a drabble, sorry if it is not that great.**

* * *

"Ok, is this thing on?" Honey Lemon said as she turned the camera over and over to check if it was indeed recording before holding it in front of her. "Ok, I think it's recording!" She cleaned her throat and straightened her hair before waving at the camera. "Hi! I am Honey Lemon and I'm here to show how the preparations for the wedding are going! Well, at least how the preparation of our clothes are going."

Honey then turned the camera to a closed door. "GoGo? Are you in there? Come on, I want to see how you look like!" She called, the image on the camera screen shaking a little because of her little excited jumps.

"I am never, ever leaving this room in my life. Not while I'm on this ridiculous dress!" GoGo said from inside the room, the door was muffling her voice. Then Honey heard a thud, which she assumed to be GoGo slamming her back against the door after a heavy sigh.

"Aw, come on! I'm sure you look great. You can't hide in there forever!" Honey said as she lifted the camera to her eye level. "I'll count to three, and when I say 'now' you open the door, ok?" After that, she lifted her right hand and showed one finger. "One, two, three... Now!"

Around a minute after Honey Lemon had said 'Now', GoGo sighed again and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the camera on her friend's hand. Desperate, she covered the front of her body with her hands and bent over a little. "Honey! Why are you recording this?" She approached her friend and pulled the camera upward.

"Because..." Honey said, a big smile sprouting on her face. "You look simply adorable!" She put the camera on the right position again to record GoGo's dress. It was pink with white stripes on the skirt and a purple belt on her waist. The sleeves were also pink and a little puffy.

"I look like a talking cupcake!" GoGo huffed as she crossed her arms and sat down on a chair, shaking her head.

"A very adorable talking cupcake. Also, we match!" Honey went to GoGo's side and knelt down, holding the camera in front of them so they both were being recorded together. "Smile! I want to have at least one scene of us together looking happy with the same beautiful dresses."

"To whoever is watching this, I'll find you and I'll punch you if you laugh at me!" GoGo looked right at the camera for the first time as she said those words, waving her fist. Honey Lemon's eyes widened as she forced a giggle and stood up, still recording herself as she walked up to another room.

"Ok, that was GoGo. Now let's see how the boys are doing!" She turned the camera and recorded her own hand knocking on a white door. "Boys! How is everything going?"

Honey let out a shriek when she heard a loud noise on the other side that sounded like something heavy had fallen on the floor. When the doorknob turned to the left, she thought they were going to open the door for her. However, when the door did open Hiro left the room running and passed by Honey as fast as he could, nearly tripping over her.

She spun around in confusion and almost let her camera fall. When she got her balance back, she saw Hiro hiding behind a chair and Tadashi leaving the room towards the young boy.

"Hiro, I will only say this one more time: you have to wear a tie and you have to go to the wedding!" He held said tie in his hand and tried to grab Hiro's arm, but he escaped on the last second and hid behind a table.

"I don't want to! It suffocates me! And I don't want to be the ring bearer; I am fourteen for robot's sake!" He started to run around the table to divert his brother. If the older one attempted to go left, Hiro would go right and so on.

"Come on, I had to be the flower boy when I was around your age, which is way worse, and I didn't complain. So stop acting like a child and come here! It took me fifteen minutes to comb your hair; it will get messy if you run too much!"

Honey laughed and rolled her eyes, as she made sure to record the chasing scene. The fact that they were both wearing suits made it even funnier. It looked like someone was making a low-budget 007 movie. When she thought she had recorded enough, she held the camera in front of her again.

"That was the Hamada brothers, people. Let's see how Fred and Wasabi are doing."

She pulled the door open and entered the room. The first thing she saw was a chair on the floor that might have fallen when Hiro was running from Tadashi. She found Wasabi neatly putting on his tie as he looked to himself in the mirror; then he grabbed a small spray that he had in his pocket and sprayed something on his hands.

"What're you doing, Wasabi?" Honey asked as she approached and recorded him from head to toe. "Looking good!"

"Thank you! Well, I don't really like the idea of wearing a suit that has been used for other several people before, but since I have to other choice, I think I should at least keep my hands properly sanitized." He said as he adjusted his hair.

"I see." She laughed again. It wouldn't be the real Wasabi if he didn't freak out about his hygiene. "Where is Fred, by the way?" Honey asked as she moved the camera from side to side to look for her blond friend.

"Here!" Honey turned around after Fred's voice called from behind. The blond boy was also wearing a suit, but his tie was on his back and his shirt wasn't tucked inside his pants. He was leaving the pantry with a bag of chips on his hand and still chewed on some of them when he waved at the camera. "Hi, future Fred! It's me, past Fred!"

"What are you doing?" Wasabi asked, turning around as he adjusted his tie.

"Recording a message for myself! Someday I'll watch this and I'll be the past Fred, unlike now that I am the present Fred. The funny thing is that whenever I watch this, I'll be a future Fred."

"Why do I still ask?" Wasabi said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the mirror. Honey laughed again and turned the camera back to her face, but before she could say anything Hiro ran by her again. She spun around herself and the camera fell on the ground. Tadashi passed her and kept chasing his brother.

"Sorry, Honey. Hiro, come back here!"

"No, I will not do that!"

Honey looked to the brothers, but then turned her attention to her other friends.

"Fred, you should really wash your hands after eating that! Don't touch your tie with those dirty hands."

"Oh, Wasabi, relax, man! It's not like I was the groom or anything."

"Would you guys stop yelling? I'm having enough problems with this ridiculous dress! Also, Honey, this makeup is making my eyes itchy! I'm going to take it off. And why do I have to wear all this jewelry?"

Honey shook her head and smirked as she made an "ok" with her hand and nodded toward the dressing room, meaning that she was about to get up and help GoGo. The girl with purple highlights on her hair shook her head and entered the door with heavy steps.

Honey picked her camera up and recorded Tadashi forcing Hiro to put the tie on, Wasabi yelling at Fred and GoGo slamming the door. She laughed again and turned the camera to her face again.

"Hey, guys, make sure you don't kill each other, ok? Well, seems like I should help fix things up here. Cut!"

* * *

 **Whose wedding? Doesn't really matter. Or if you think it does, just use your imagination :) Again, sorry for this random thing and I'm sorry if it was bad. Then again, I wrote this after almost five hours of studying non stop, what did you expect?**

 **Well, thanks for reading, see yah next fic!**


End file.
